Rambling Life
by shadowguard
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, but by the Gods... what has happened! The Inuyashagumi have all turned to little children and guess who ends up taking care of them... Thats right... Sesshy
1. The Alteration

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha. I think it's stupid we have to put these things up. I think the site should just put it up itself...

Warnings: hmm...I can't think of any

Author's Note: Please review! I know the beginning is a little sloppy, but it gets better I promise. Oh and sometimes the kids word things differently; hopefully you guys can figure it out. If not, you guys can always tell me!

* * *

Rambling Life – Chapter 1: The Alteration

* * *

The young green-eyed woman was in a tree hiding so as not to be seen. She wore a light green kimono with white flowers, but the color was already so light it was hard to see. She had pinned her hair in a bun with a fake white flower in place. Her obi was a leaf green color, while the outlines of the kimono were the same color. She had a heavy amount of green powder above her eyes (eye shadow) and her sandals were black.

She stared at the group fighting, and chuckled slightly as she thought of some dirty thoughts. She perked her head up as the strikingly handsome demon said some few smart remarks. She wasn't close enough to hear as she did not have heightened senses, but she just enjoyed the sight.

"Hmm... I wonder," she thought aloud as other thoughts went through her head.

The demon in the red kimono held an overly sized sword and charged at the other one, which for some reason looked a lot like the other one. Both were tall and had long, pretty, silvery hair.

The young woman squealed in delight as she thought of how to torment them.

_He would do well. He could do it, right? I could ask him, but he'd refuse. So I'd better just go ahead and do it._

She stared at the demon, and squealed once more thinking of how fun it would be to torment a demon. Especially if they were both enemies.

She pulled out some powder, and begun a chant.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! I will slice you to pieces!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That is hardly in your grasp, dear brother," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Sesshomaru easily dodged his brother's futile attempts to injure him. Finally, he drew his Tokijin and said, "Inuyasha, I still do not understand why you stride around so."

"WHAT! Aargh! How can you be so ignorant!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome intervened, "Maybe the lady was wrong. I mean why would Sesshomaru do that anyways?"

Sesshomaru was now getting quite annoyed, "What did I supposedly do!"

"The sweet lady was kind enough to tell us that someone was helping Naraku, and was doing some business in the village. And when she described the person... well the conclusion was you," said Miroku.

"There is no reason to help that bastard, just as there is any reason for being here," snorted Sesshomaru.

"Well thanks for the welcome!" cried Inuyasha. "But I'll just kill you for the heck of it!" He once again made a futile attempt to injure his brother with the Tetsusaiga, but failed to no avail.

* * *

Just as she was done with the chant, some mist started to form around the group, but for some odd reason, no one noticed. They were too involved in the fight.

_They'll notice soon enough. Hahahaha..._

The taller demon leapt out of the way, and on top of a small structure leading the smaller red-dressed to follow. Fortunately, for the woman, the red-dressed demon was caught in the mist, and couldn't get out. She watched as the taller demon on the structure watched curiously.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! What in the seven hells is this!" shouted Inuyasha.

No answer.

"Sesshomaru! I know you can hear me! What the hell did you do!"

No answer.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! KAGOME!"

No answer.

Once again he tried, but this time his voice squeaked, and he fainted.

* * *

A smirk played across Sesshomaru's face as he watched the mist. It appeared to be trapped, and wouldn't move any further.

_It appears we have visitor._

He thought as he knew the ones in Inuyasha's group couldn't and wouldn't have done this, especially if they were going to be trapped inside it themselves. So it must be someone else!

* * *

The mist cleared as the woman in the trees watched the taller demon carefully.

_Damn. The youkai moved out of the way! It didn't work on him. This is going to be harder than expected._

She then turned to the others who were indeed trapped inside her mist. As the mist cleared, she saw tiny toddlers, and laughed.

_At least it worked on them! Let's see what the youkai will do._

* * *

Sesshomaru strained to look through the clearing mist, and as it cleared even more, he couldn't see any of the people that were undoubtedly there before. But he could definitely smell them. Oh yes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw what he could not believe.

_If this is true then..._

He approached them, and leaned over to look at a drowsy Inuyasha who was a little less than two feet tall. Even the clothes had gotten smaller to fit just right and snug around the little Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at the others, who were too, the same size as Inuyasha, and their clothes were small enough to fit them. Even Shippo had gotten smaller, but just by a little.

By the Gods... what had happened!

Sesshomaru started to walk away leaving the toddlers on the ground, uncaring. But hesitated when he gave them a second glance.

_Well... it's not my responsibility. But they are just there, lying around. What if Naraku comes?_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A small voice shouted, and as soon as he heard it, he saw the owner of it too.

"Rin..." he said as he walked up to her.

"My lord! There you are. I've been looking all over!" she said as she stretched her arms.

He smiled faintly, and glanced at the toddlers behind him. She noticed this and said, "What happened?"

"My brother and his friends have turned younger from a certain spell, and I am eager to find out from whom?"

"Oh. Then what's that fancy paper on the ground?"

"What fancy pa-" he said as he turned around to see a dark orange paper held down by a pebble. He took a step forward, as he leaned to pick it up.

"Oooooo... What does it say?" Rin said as she went on her tip toes to try to read it, but failing forgetting that he was much taller than her.

Sesshomaru read it out loud as Rin stared intently.

_My fair demon,_

_If you want your 'friends' back to normal you would want to consider a request that I will make of you very soon in the future. Don't fret. I will get a hold of you soon._

_ Midori_

Rin gasped, "It's a threat!"

"Apparently not a very good one. This Midori must be an amateur, and the way she writes is so naïve. No one would fall for something like this." He threw the letter on the ground as he added, "I don't care for them anyways."

Sesshomaru began to walk away, and Rin stared at the children in the clearing. "Aren't you going to take care of them?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned back to face Rin. "No."

But Rin kept pressing him with efforts he couldn't ignore. "Oh come on. They're just kids. Besides he's your brother!"

"They're not my responsibility..."

"But you should take care of them. Besides they're only little kids. How much damage can they do?"

"Rin, are you considering that I should allow people that I hate into my fortress just because they are young ones now?"

"Yes."

At this, Sesshomaru turned to see a young determined Rin.

_Well..._

"I am only doing this for you..." he said carefully.

Rin jumped for joy as she shouted, "YAY!"

Rin ran to the clearing, and picked up the little Shippo, and cradled him in her arms laughing slightly when Shippo woke up and poked her nose.

_Disturbing... How can she have so much care for someone she doesn't even know?_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me-"

"Rin, I draw the line at carrying them."

"But how am I to carry them _all_?"

Sesshomaru looked down on Rin, and said, "Drag them..." He began to walk off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wake them up and make them walk!" he said in a harsh tone. Rin was going to have to take care of them herself. He was _not _going to take care of them, and he had no intention of even touching them. But reluctant as he was, he knew he had to take care of Rin, and since she wanted to take care of the young ones, that meant, indirectly, he would be taking care of them. He growled as he realized this, and stopped to make sure Rin was in sight.

Rin had thought of a smart idea... She had woken up all the kids who were now staring up at her wide-eyed, except Shippo who was in her arms as he was too young to walk and could only crawl.

"Ok," she said carefully, "We are going to play a game!"

"A game?" asked an innocent Inuyasha.

"Yes, but-" began Rin.

All the children cheered.

"OK! Essplain da rules!" said an excited kid Miroku.

"Ok... uhm, you guys all have to follow me, and if you don't, you lose," Rin stated.

The kids wrinkled their foreheads, but in the end gave in, and followed her. They didn't want to lose.

Then Rin began to break into a run when she saw Sesshomaru disappear behind the trees. She didn't want to lose him! She ran towards him with a giggling Shippo in her arms, and four toddlers running behind.

On the way, she picked up the letter that Sesshomaru had thrown away, thinking it could be more use to him later. Once she saw Sesshomaru, she slowed-down her pace, a relief to the panting children.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin began panting.

Sesshomaru eyed her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the palace... where else?"

"Will you give them a room?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Rin sighed as she knew this would take some getting used to.

Then a voice perked up, "Niisan?"

Both Rin and Sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said shakily.

Sesshomaru turned to face the little Inuyasha who was pouting, and the sad look in his eyes was irresistible to anyone but Sesshomaru. He glared at the little boy and in a cold harsh tone he sneered, "What..."

Inuyasha jumped back in fear as the other children cowered in fear behind Rin.

"I-I jus wanted to t-tell y-you th-that..." stuttered Inuyasha.

"What did you want to tell me!" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I-I'm h-h-hungry..."sniffed Inuyasha who was starting to cry.

"Don't you dare do that!" said Sesshomaru, and at that Inuyasha immediately stopped. Sesshomaru turned to Rin who nodded at him signaling that she was hungry as well. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and turned around closing his eyes, and letting the anger leak out. "Wait till we get to the palace." And at that he began his fast pace with the children following behind.

And the rest of the walk was in silence as the children stared at the pissed off demon.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office, but wasn't doing any work, because the slightly annoying children were chasing each other around the fortress. After they had been given some food, they had become rolling balls of energy. Shippo was the only one who was half-sane as he sat on Sesshomaru's desk making odd noises.

"Aa aah," Shippo said making absolutely no sense.

Sesshomaru turned to him and said, "Yes..."

Shippo started waved his arms around hysterically and said, "Oi blah!"

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned to his untouched work. He rang for a servant, and when she came he told her to get him some tea, and something for Shippo. When she came back, she handed him his tea and a small bowl of berries. Sesshomaru almost choked when he saw the berries, but as he thought he concluded that she probably didn't even know what to give to Shippo and waved her away.

He took a sip of his tea as Shippo once again began his senseless talk aimlessly.

"Ack! Ie no plah beta ge nah! Cha ick ta..." he said sadly.

He then took the letter that Rin handed him and stared at it for a long time. This bothered Shippo and he peered over almost falling over. "Oe?" Shippo poked the paper and with his finger, gently pushed it down.

Sesshomaru sighed as he placed the paper in a drawer, and poked Shippo's stomach for the heck of it.

At that, Rin came in and said, "Milord, the children have eaten, as you know, and now are asleep."

Sesshomaru looked up and said, "Good. Now maybe you should go bathe before you retire."

"But what about Sh-"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Go. Bathe. Now."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She turned away and exited.

Shippo had already begun eating the berries, and while Sesshomaru turned his attention to his work and tea, Shippo was busily stuffing the berries in his mouth.

After a servant had come in to take away the dishes, Sesshomaru had cleared his desk, and picked up the little demon. He walked towards a hall that Rin had retired too, and a hall that Rin had chosen herself that contained the doors leading to each of the little children's rooms. He approached the end of the hall, and entered through the last door which had a smaller bed in the middle of the room against the wall. During the childrens' playtime, Sesshomaru had instructed the servants to prepare the rooms. He lay the drowsy demon in the bed, and checked that he others were asleep. Then he went of to bathe himself, and then retired to his own bed. As he lay down on his bed, he thought how dreary this day was.

_I can't believe I accepted this! What have I done! This is going to be hell..._

As he stared at the ceiling, he thought of everything that has come passed, and soon enough had slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am making Sesshy refer to Rin as "Rin" instead of "Rin-chan" just because I don't want to write –chan all the time. Rin is going to refer to the Inuyasha-gumi with –chan, I think, and maybe when she's annoyed, I'll have her refer to them with just their names. Sesshy won't refer to the Inuyasha-gumi with any –chan, but just their names. And the Inuyasha-gumi are going to refer to Sesshy with –sama or in Inuyasha's case "niisan." But lastly, I was debating if the children should refer to Rin with –chan or –san. Even though Rin is a child, she is still older than them, so... just out of respect I'm going to go with –san. Ha-ha. Anyways, just for your information...

I hope you like the story! I know it'll get better when Sesshomaru battles out some obstacles and he gets closer to the children, but it'll be hard, especially since I made him so Sesshy-like, but I didn't want an OOC Sesshy.

Yes, I know! Sesshy drinking tea! And then there were those berries! Well I just got the idea tea, because I once saw a picture of him drinking some so... yeah. And berries because that was the last thing I ate!

Ha-ha. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all have their own rooms.

Midori: a Japanese name for a girl representing the color green or greenery; uh in my story, she's a witch... in dire need


	2. Sesshy sama

Disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1.

Sesshy's Gal: Don't worry! There will be fluff! I just began!

--

Rambling Life – Chapter 2: Sesshy-sama

--

Sesshomaru woke up early in the morning, and went for a long walk. It was better to get out of the house right now. But when he got back, he once again saw the little kids, but this time they were in the garden poking the little flowers, or in Sesshomaru's mind... ruining.

"What are you doing!" said a frustrated Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha turned around and said in a sweet voice, "Goo mornin, Niisan!"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, and ignored his greeting saying, "Don't ruin the garden."

Inuyasha was confused but said, "Ok! We won't."

Sesshomaru sat in the garden watching the kids play a new game of hide and seek, except for Shippo who was sitting on the grass pointing at little things expecting Sesshomaru to look at them, but Sesshomaru got mad when he saw Sango hiding in the flowers crushing it.

"What are you doing! I thought I told you not to ruin the garden!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Sango cowered as she said, "I'm s-sorry Sesshomaru-sama... I dint know..."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Why don't you guys play your game inside?"

"But da servants are cleaning!" said Kagome.

"Well, don't play here..."

"Where are we supposed to play?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed and thought for a while. "Follow me."

"Ok Niisan!"

The children cheerily chatted as they followed Sesshomaru to a small river, in which Rin happily jumped in getting her clothes wet. Kagome peered in, and then jumped in. Shippo sat in the grass with Sesshomaru again pointing at wild things on the floor, while Sesshomaru rested under a tree. Miroku and Sango peered in the water for a long time and poked at it before Sango put her foot in, and slowly advanced in the water, seeing that her other two friends were perfectly okay. Seeing this, Miroku did the same thing before he accidentally slipped in the water, but got up to seem perfectly okay. However, Inuyasha did not advance to the water, and did not go anywhere near it. The kids were splashing each other, and trying to run away from each other in the water, while Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Shippo said gibberish as a greeting towards Inuyasha. But Inuyasha had a sad look on, and just rested his head on Sesshomaru's shins. Sesshomaru wrinkled his forehead in confusion while Shippo poked Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha... What are you doing? Go play in the water."

Inuyasha raised his head and met Sesshomaru's eyes. He pouted and said, "No." He turned his attention back to Sesshomaru's shins.

"Why not?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Cuz..."

"Inuyasha," he growled, "Answer me."

Inuyasha raised his head, and sat more comfortably. The sad eyes were still there, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his eyes met the pup's. Inuyasha pouted.

"I don't wanna play in water."

"Why not? All of you friends are..."

"I-I...I DON'T LIKE WATER!" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the little boy's outburst.

"Well maybe you should learn to cope with your fears."

"NO NO NO NO NO..." shouted Inuyasha as he ran away afraid that his brother would force him into the water.

Sesshomaru got up and told Rin to watch Shippo, as he walked after Inuyasha.

--  
Inuyasha ran towards a ditch near the river, and hid himself in the whole, sniffing to himself, and thinking.

_Niisan will make me go in water! NO NO NO! Don't wanna go in water... Niisan will be mad._

--

Sesshomaru peered over the ditch, and rudely stared at the crying pup, and smirked. The nerve of his brother to run off. It was stupid to run, because Sesshomaru was obviously going to find Inuyasha.

_Hopeless pup..._

He stared at the pup for a long time, until Inuyasha noticed, and cowered in fear, knowing he had done something wrong.

"Inuyasha..." he began.

Inuyasha had begun to cry hysterically, and now Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha..." he said again, reaching out for the crying pup. But as soon as he did this, Inuyasha broke into another fit of tears, and had grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. At that, Inuyasha crawled out and began to cry on Sesshomaru's thigh, and grabbing Sesshomaru's knee like a life line. Sesshomaru was shocked from the gesture, and was still recovering when Inuyasha had begun to talk.

"Niisan!"" cried Inuyasha with a fit of hiccups and sobs.

"Don't cry, Inuyasha. It won't get you anywhere," Sesshomaru said softly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, niisan..."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but put his hand on Inuyasha's head, and said, "Why did you run off?"

Inuyasha looked up with red eyes stained with tears. "Niisan want me to go in water, right? I don't wanna..."

Sesshomaru smirked, "So you were afraid that I would make you go inside the water. Inuyasha, I certainly have no intention of doing so."

"Really!" Inuyasha smiled as he looked up at his big brother.

"Why would I make you go in the water? Why are you so scared of the water, anyways?"

"I don't like water... And lotsa peoples wants me too..."

"..."

"And water is scary..."

"No, its not."

"It is..."

Sesshomaru sighed. There was no point in arguing with him.

"Rin isn't afraid of water."

"Rin-san is older... and bigger!"

"Your other friends aren't afraid of water."

"I am."

"Inuyasha..."

"I'M NOT GOING IN WATER!"

"Inuyasha," he growled, "Don't shout!"

"Yes, Niisan."

"Come..." Sesshomaru let go of the pup and turned back in the direction of the kids. He couldn't leave them alone for long.

"Okay Niisan, but I don't hafta go in water, do I?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and began walking away. Inuyasha, unsure, hobbled after him.

--

They returned to see the kids unharmed and safe. Sesshomaru stood by the bank watching the kids in the water carefully. Inuyasha was clutching Sesshomaru's pants, and had hid behind his legs. Shippo and wobbled over to Sesshomaru, and had pointed to the water. Sesshomaru kneeled down to give him some attention.

"Ie ka?" asked Shippo.

"Water..." explained Sesshomaru.

"Wubba?" said Shippo trying to pronounce the word.

"Wah... terr," said Sesshomaru slowly.

"Water..." said Inuyasha cautiously.

"Wuh tare...?" Shippo said again.

"Wah terr..." said Inuyasha.

"Wuh ter...!" said Shippo, finally.

"Water," said Sesshomaru.

"Water! Water! Water! Water!" said Shippo excitedly.

After that, Shippo stepped into the water thinking it would hold him, but much to his dismay he slipped and fell in, only to be caught by Sesshomaru. Then Shippo looked at it curiously, poking it, and then advancing upon it again. Sesshomaru caught his arm again, and picked Shippo up. Shippo threw a tantrum.

"Ack blac! Fu te ka! Bee te na!" shouted Shippo. He threw a fit, and wriggled in Sesshomaru's arms. Finally, Sesshomaru gave in, and gently placed Shippo in the water, but still holding Shippo's waist so as not to fall. Shippo cried out in delight, and then kicked his legs, making splashes in the water.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo took delight in the water. He loosened his grip on Sesshomaru to watch Shippo. Shippo shouted out more senseless words, and Sesshomaru put Shippo deeper in the water.

"Rin, take Shippo so he can go further in the water. I don't want to hold him all day."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she said, happily taking Shippo in her arms and wading back to her new friends.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Still afraid of the water?"

"No! I won't go in! No!"

"Relax. You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

Inuyasha thought for a bit, and went back to the tree in solitude.

--

After some time, Inuyasha went back up to Sesshomaru who was sitting on the side of the bank watching the kids.

"Niisan? How do I get not afraid of water?"

Sesshomaru smirked, and picked Inuyasha up. "Like this." He placed Inuyasha in the water, and Inuyasha wriggled in his grasp, but unable to get out. Only Inuyasha's legs were in the water, and Inuyasha was already screaming. Sesshomaru was chuckling to himself, pleased with the new horror he had placed on the pup.

"NIISAN! LET ME GO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Relax, Inuyasha... Its only a little water. It is completely harmless."

Now Inuyasha was in tears, trying to turn around to get out of the water, and climb onto the land. Sesshomaru outstretched his arms, so Inuyasha couldn't get near the land. Inuyasha wriggled and wriggled, and tried to hit Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, stop crying."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Inuyasha, do you want me to let go of you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head still screaming, while forgetting that he was still in the water. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha, and that's when Inuyasha realized that he was in the water all alone and he was almost sinking. Only Inuyasha's head was above the water as he screamed out, and said, "NIISAN!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm and said, "Will you stop screaming now?"

Inuyasha nodded with tears coming out of his eyes. Sesshomaru took him out of the water, and placed him on the grass. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru and hugged him like never before. Sesshomaru smirked at the pup's fear. Inuyasha stayed on Sesshomaru's arms for a while.

"Ready to go back in?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled, and Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and placed him in the water again. Inuyasha stopped wriggling realizing it was no use, and Sesshomaru would never let him out again. All of a sudden Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was fast enough to grab Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru sighed and didn't resist when Inuyasha grabbed his hand and held it for dear life. Inuyasha was looking at the water in fear, and turned his attention to the kids. Still holding on to Sesshomaru, he steadily looked around, and this is what happened for the rest of the time.

--

Sesshomaru looked up to see a crescent moon in the blue sky. He could tell it was late, and that it was almost evening. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha from the river, and placed him on the land, then turned to the other kids.

"Its getting late. Its time to leave."

"Ok Sesshy-sama!" said Sango cheerfully. Sesshomaru stopped at the nickname, but continued as he really didn't mind. Then the children got out of the water, and raced around saying 'Sesshy-sama' over and over again.

Sesshomaru picked up Shippo with Inuyasha following directly behind holding on to his older brother's pants. The cheery wet kids behind them.

--

**Author's Notes:**

ack! I haven't been getting any reviews. Come on guys. I know you're reading... REVIEW! PLEASE!

ugh! I think I have an oc Sesshy now that he's softened up for his brother, but how else is the story supposed to go on? aiya! confusion...

Sorry, I couldn't update. My internet wasn't working properly. The only thing that worked was the google search, and then no other site worked! Ergh...

'Sesshomaru looked up to see a crescent moon in the blue sky.': You know how you can see the moon sometimes but its still light outside. It looks like a small cloud until you actually turn your attention to it. It comes out at like 5. So yeah, that's how Sesshy knew it was late.


	3. Cleaning Dirty Messes

Disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1.

Thank you to all the reviewers! I have been so tied up with reading fan fiction! And I had to re-think about where this story and 'The Sword of Shinjitsu' are going. Plus, we're selling the house, so we had to clean it up, and I had to throw away many things! And on top of that, my internet wasn't working properly so I started a whole new fan fiction story but deleted it because it was crap anyways. Oh well... Enjoy!

--

Rambling Life – Chapter 3: Cleaning Dirty Messes

--

Six pairs of eyes stared down at him, as his eyelids slowly retreated and showed his golden orbs, which were searching the faces expectantly. A finger was placed carefully on his cheek, slightly pushing it, examining his face. Another finger, he noticed, was on his chest, and when he blinked several times more, he found out that it wasn't a finger on his chest, but a whole palm, and when he sniffed a couple of times, he found out that the owner of that palm was Miroku, who was using Sesshomaru's chest to balance. The finger on his cheek belonged to Inuyasha, who was on his left. Rin was on his right. Shippo was on the other side of his head (where his hair is) looking down on him. Miroku was opposite Shippo, and Kagome and Sango were on either side of Miroku.

Sesshomaru shot up. "Wh-What are you doing!"

"Weer sorry Sesshy-sama..." began Kagome, "but..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Ah, nevermind. Why are you up so early?"

"It's not that early Lord Sesshomaru," Rin piped up.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Only one hour till lunch!"

"What!"

Sango nodded.

"I-It can't be _that_ late!"

"Nii-san! I'm hungwy!"

"You guys didn't eat anything? No breakfast? No one woke me up! Come to think of it, I should have woken up myself..."

Sesshomaru got up from the bed, and did the necessary things to get ready, while all the children waited on his bed, impatiently.

As soon as he was done, they got up from his bed and followed him put the doors.

Miroku tugged on Sesshomaru's pants. "Sesshy-sama! Weer hungwy!"

"Lunch is promptly at noon."

Miroku thought for a moment and then said, "It is 'pawmtly at noon' now!"

"No it isn't. Wait for half an hour."

A series of groans and 'awws' came from behind him, but he didn't care as he headed for his office.

"Sesshy-sama! Lets play!" Kagome broke in.

"I don't have time to. Some of us have work here to do."

"Can we go back to da river, Sesshy-sama?" asked Sango.

"No."

"Please!" Kagome broke in.

"I liked the river..." stated Rin.

"No river, ok!" shouted Inuyasha as he pouted.

"Then what to do?" asked Rin.

"Rin, why don't you show the kids around the palace grounds, and by the time you come back, lunch will be ready."

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama!"

And with that all the kids left the room, even Shippo, who was cradled in Rin's arms.

_Finally, peace and quiet..._

He then stared at his work not sure what to do. Damn, he was screwed, especially with those rascals around. And how to get them back to normal! And what about this Midori creature? What exactly did she want from him? And worst yet, what would the Inuyasha-gumi think of Sesshomaru when they turned back to normal? Shit...

--

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru groaned as he lifted his head from up the table to hear Rin calling him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Again.

_Was I asleep?..._

Yes. Lord Sesshomaru awoke to find himself hearing Rin calling once again. Yes. He has been sleeping. He had taken a nap. He hadn't gotten any work done.

_Did I miss lunch?_

Rin burst in the room, with little heads peeking from the sides.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You aren't going to be late for lunch are you!"

"No. Of course not. You go ahead. I'll be right there."

"Okay..." Rin ran out of the room with the kids cheerily following behind.

Oh yes. He was definitely screwed.

--

Sesshomaru slowly placed himself down on the mat. The table was bigger, considering there were more guests. Though he wouldn't call them guests since they were only little children.

The little pups ran around the room, and after calming themselves down, they sat down on the mats too, playing with the little trinkets on the table. The servants placed the food on the table, and when everything was done, they left.

Rin smiled happily as she began to stare at the food hungrily. Miroku made weird noises though he thought he was cheering. Sango and Kagome politely waited to eat, even though they looked hungry. Inuyasha had already picked up a utensil to pour food unto the plate. Shippo sat beside Rin waiting for her to feed him.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha; before he could eat Rin interrupted saying, "You're not supposed to eat anything until Lord Sesshomaru pours the food on his plate and eats some."

Inuyasha looked awestruck as he stared back at all the ones who were staring at him. He gently put down the chopsticks, and sat back, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru smirked, and poured a bit of each of the foods. Once done, he could feel all the childrens' eyes on him. Then he picked up his chopsticks, and picked up some rice. The moment the chopsticks came out of his mouth without the rice grains, the children poured the food onto their plates, and dug in.

--

Sesshomaru stepped in the dojo, needing to release the irritation bottled up inside from the past few days. Every servant he used for training, were throttled, and then wallowed in their self-pity. Sesshomaru was just getting warmed up, as he requested some guards of the castle would fight him. The guards were all youkai, fast, and strong, but none compared to Sesshomaru. He kicked all their asses, so to speak, and soon noticed that the little children were watching him, and cheering him on. Every time he hit the opponent, they waved and hooted. And every time he defeated his opponent, they all ran over to him, and crowded him. Their behavior was childish, but come to think about it, they were children, anyways. It was amusing for him to watch them, and not just him, but his opponents, and the servants walking by smiled as the children made noise.

Very soon, evening came, and the children were tired of cheering their lord on, who, by the way, was also sweating, and panting, as he attacked his last opponent.

Once that was done, he retreated to his quarters to bathe, but before he could...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, acknowledging her.

"I'm going to bathe now, no?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"The others will need to bathe to, no?"

Sesshomaru nodded again.

"Can you help me?"

"No. I draw the line at giving them baths. We have plenty of servants to help them bathe. Ask them!"

"Ok, milord."

Rin stayed there, her finger on her lips, staring at the floor. Sesshomaru could tell she was thinking hard.

"Rin..."

"But, milord, are they going to take a bath alone?"

Sesshomaru stopped. That was right wasn't it? Rin always took baths, but she already knew how. The children didn't. Rin was going to be there watching over them, while the servant would clean them, but that wasn't enough was it. Sesshomaru always had sat behind a screen while Rin took baths, because he was always insecure about Rin being alone while taking a bath. He couldn't place Rin in the hands of any servant, regardless of how long they had been working there. So if he couldn't trust a servant with Rin, he couldn't trust the children with the servants either.

He sighed. "Maybe you should accompany them..."

"But you are always there when I take baths!" Rin tugged on his pants.

"Yes, but you know, I smell like filth. All this sweat is getting to my nose."

"But..." Rin started to get tears in her eyes. "It'll be the first time without you..."

Sesshomaru panicked. "Alright. Alright. Don't cry. I'll bathe later. Eh, Rin-chan?"

Rin smiled brightly, and nodded.

"You did that on purpose. I should have known..."

--

After sitting behind a screen while Rin bathed, he had to go attend the other childrens' baths. He had chosen an old woman servant to bathe the children. (For modesty and common humility, Sesshomaru didn't watch... Just stood by the door, and faced the other way.) And Rin had just held onto his pants and stood by the door, watching the old woman bathe Sango and Kagome, who were doing pretty well for themselves without the woman's help. After the girls had finished, Sesshomaru told Rin to accompany the little girls before they went to bed. Then the woman bathed Miroku and Shippo. Miroku was doing a pretty good job of destroying the whole room, but he still bathed. Shippo needed more help than Miroku, since he was just a baby. But soon they were both done, and were sent to bed. There was only one more.

Inuyasha.

--

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN WATER! NII-SAN!"

"Inuyasha! It's not even deep! You only have to take a bath!"

"NO WATER! NII-SAN! YOU PROMISED!"

"It's only a bath. Nothing else. Surely you've been bathed before."

"I DON'T NEED A BATH! IM FINE!"

"Inuyasha! You stink!"

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Inuyasha!" he growled. That shut Inuyasha up. "Its only a bath."

Inuyasha wasn't certain, but walked over to where the old woman was.

"I don't wanna take off my clothes."

"How else are you going to take a bath?"

"Not my problem..." huffed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he growled once again.

Quickly enough, he took of his clothes, and slowly advanced in the water, staying near the edge. He was more afraid of his brother's wrath than he was the water. The woman reached for him, but he pushed away. He wasn't going to let the woman touch him. Oh no. He had to make it difficult for Sesshomaru.

"Oi. This one is going to be a problem," said the old woman.

"Nii-san. I don't want to bathe..."

"You must. It's only proper."

"I don't wanna be proper!"

"Too bad..."

"I'm not proper."

"You don't think I don't already know that!"

"I don't wanna..."

"Bathe. Now."

"No."

Now the old woman was scared. "M'lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as he stepped forward. "Inuyasha," he growled.

Inuyasha was scared to death, but he was stubborn and pouted.

Sesshomaru growled as he began to flex his claws, and stepping closer.

Both Inuyasha and the servant were terrified.

"Nii-san! I only bathe if you help me..."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. WHAT!

"You better not be serious."

"Nii-san, you help me. You help me in water so you can help me bathe."

"You have the servant to help you."

"But I wan you to help me."

"I don't bathe pups, Inuyasha."

"But Nii-san..." he began to cry. "Please help me." His ears flattened, and his pouted lip quivered.

"Inuyasha. Don't you dare do that!"

Inuyasha burst into tears.

Sesshomaru sighed. What was he going to do with him?

"Inuyasha, I trust the servant here to help you."

"B-But I t-trust you..."

Something in Sesshomaru struck a nerve. He sighed. He turned to the servant. "You may leave."

"M'lord!" she said exasperated.

"Leave."

"Of course." She hurriedly left the room without another word, and left them alone.

Inuyasha looked up brightly to see his brother's face.

"Inuyasha. Why do you have to make things so hard!"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "I don't know what you mean, nii-san!"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down, and began to bathe Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can't you do this by yourself?"

"Nope, you need to help me!" Inuyasha raised his arms as Sesshomaru scrubbed.

He scrubbed Inuyasha's miniscule chest, underarms, arms, in between his fingers, his neck, underneath his chin, and turned Inuyasha around to scrub Inuyasha's shoulders and back. Then he got to the hips. This is where he got nervous.

"Inuyasha, wash the soap off with the water."

_This is ridiculous! How'd I get here? Why am I bathing him?_

Sesshomaru was stalling, and waiting for Inuyasha to finish washing the soap off.

_... Nonsense, Sesshomaru doesn't get nervous, especially over something like this._

"Inuyasha, get back in the water."

"But, how are you going to wash my legs?"

"Do as I say."

Inuyasha did, and Sesshomaru placed his hand under water, and scrubbed from there.

"Tee hee... That tickles!"

Sesshomaru ignored the pup's giggles. He was glad when he was finished with Inuyasha's torso, front and back.

"Inuyasha, lift your legs up so I can wash them."

He did as Sesshomaru said, and Sesshomaru scrubbed Inuyasha's tiny legs. Then he pushed them back in the water. Inuyasha was having fun balancing on one foot, while Sesshomaru was scrubbing the other.

After Sesshomaru was done scrubbing, he put soap on Inuyasha's face, rubbing it here and there. Inuyasha didn't seem to like it, but didn't complain. Then Sesshomaru took some soap and washed Inuyasha's hair, and rubbed his scalp.

Inuyasha giggled like a girl, and then Lord Sesshomaru just realized what he was doing.

_That is absolutely disgusting._

He let go of Inuyasha, and told him to rinse his hair. Once done, Inuyasha got dressed and Sesshomaru led him to his room.

"There Inuyasha. Go to sleep."

"Nii-san!"

"What!"

"I'm taking a bath tomorrow night too?"

"Every night, Inuyasha."

"Will you give me a bath then too?"

"NO."

"But nii-san!"

"No is no, Inuyasha. And you will be taking baths every night, and I won't be giving it to you. No arguments allowed."

Inuyasha stopped to think, and didn't continue. He realized Sesshomaru would never put himself through torture again.

"Nii-san?"

"..."

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please... tuck me in!"

Sesshomaru stared at the pup like he had two heads, but he wasn't in the mood for arguing. "Fine." He pulled blankets over Inuyasha.

"Will you sing a lullaby good night?"

"Don't push your luck Inuyasha."

"Then will you tell me a story!"

"Good night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed before he said, "Good night nii-san."

--

Sesshomaru had walked out the door, and straight to his quarters to take a bath. Once in, he soaked himself in the scented water. Life was great isn't it?

_Hardly..._

He really needed that bath. After oversleeping, eating with manner-less kids, sparring with the guards, and then bathing Inuyasha, he really needed it, especially since he could smell his sweaty clothed. He had really worked himself over fighting those guards hadn't he?

He sighed, and got up, dried himself, and then crawled into bed.

_Hope I don't oversleep. Not that I have anything to do tomorrow anyways. The kids will probably want me to entertain them. Not that I want to..._

He slept soundly as he waited for what was to come for the next day.

--

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to make the bathing part a whole nother chapter, but since Sesshomaru didn't have to bathe the kids himself (cept Inuyasha), it wouldn't be much fun would it. But then I thought, Sesshomaru has servants to do that, aint he?

I have just thought about the most important thing ever! I think I made an idea for another story! Omg... hahaha

I just cooked like 5 servings of pasta for my brother, sister, and I to eat. And then my parents came home with Chinese food. And I was kind of mad because they ate it, and it turns out my pasta was only eaten by me. Don't that suck. Especially since I cooked A LOT. I like Chinese food, by the way, but the food they brought home was all greasy. Eeww...

Listen guys... Sesshomaru doesn't take baths with Rin, he sits behind a screen. Okay! Keep your pants on...

Wah! Its almost 1:30 in the morning! OK. I'm going to stop and read fan fiction now. Ha-ha.


	4. A Sorceress' Curse

Disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to get this on. First of all, I have been getting in A LOT of trouble with my mom just for not taking care of my dogs. I mean my room is all the way upstairs and my mom always wants me to go all the way downstairs, while she is already down there, and give them food or put them inside. Then my brother is moving, and I want to move in his room. And on top of all that, fan fiction isn't working, and when I kept updating it doesn't show up until two days later. WTF MAN! Anyways... here are thank yous for all the peeps who reviewed.

--

**Reviwers: **

_Signed:_

Akuri-Chan: hey steph! wassup! sorry I'm never on livejournal... hows Taiwan!

AZNgummigirl, Tera Earth, Fallen Angel111586, Meadowppp

_Anonymous: _

Sesshoumaru'sgirl, Fluffy-sama, bluerose, QT, japanimeniac, Mrs.Sesshy, Sesshy's Gal

--

Rambling Life – Chapter 4: A Sorceress' Curse

--

Sesshomaru woke up to find his private chambers dark and uninhabited besides him, the way he liked it. No kids around to pester him about waking up late.

He got up from the bed and looked around. He peered out from his window, and stepped out into the balcony. It was still dark outside, which meant that the majority of the household were asleep. So early today. Well at least he didn't wake up late. He definitely had a lot of work to make for missing yesterday morning, and playing with the children. How he hated procrastination...

As he thought about last night to himself, he sneered, and wondered as to why in the world did he bathe Inuyasha... He would have never done it. But he did. It was because he was getting soft, hanging around all these kids that were just too innocent. Yeah right, one of them cut off his arm, which happens to be his younger half brother.

He stepped back into his room, retrieved his normal clothes, and went to his private hot springs to bathe. It wasn't really a hot spring since someone had to heat the furnace beneath it and it wasn't natural, but he didn't care if it was cold. Besides it would do him good to be awake during the day, and a cold bathe was just the thing. He stripped himself of his bed clothing, placed his clothes near the side, and entered the cold water that was waiting for him.

His 'hot springs' system worked pretty well, if he had enough servants to tend to it, and most of the other 'hot springs' in the palace, which of course he did. He had an endless amount of servants under the household, and sometimes he thought that he didn't even need that many, but never bothered to do anything about it, content about the way it was.

Sesshomaru's 'hot spring' was modeled for him, obviously. Since he was so tall, they had to make the water deep enough, which it was. The 'hot spring' was modeled in an odd shape with curves all around it, making it look like a big blob. There were steps going in, each one taking you a foot deep into the water, until you reached the very middle, which was about seven feet deep. The steps were made of marble, as well as the bottom. When a servant drained the 'hot spring' of its water, you would see the white marble having blue designs on it at the bottom. Sesshomaru had instructed the servants to place plants all around the 'mini-pool' so it looked more natural.

Before Sesshomaru had become Lord of the Western Lands, the bathing system was different. His father had not changed the baths like Sesshomaru had.

Before it was just a small pool made of granite, and the servants would have to fill it up with water, and then go down under to start a fire, which would heat the water, and then the person could bathe. Then the servants would have to take out all the water, and dump it in the river, because it was 'dirty' so to speak, and someone had already bathed in it. Sometimes women would want to bathe in scented water, and the servants would pick petals, and place it in the water, causing the water to turn color.

Sesshomaru's design was more efficient.

Sesshomaru had rebuilt all the baths, and still keeping the furnace underneath to heat the water. There were small pipes running through the palace that would carry water, and it would poor out of the pipes, into the bath. Then the furnace would be turned on, having it heat the water, and then the person could take their desired bath. If they wanted scents, they could ask one of the servants to bring them the extract, and it would be poured into the water, thus, making scented water, without the color. When the person was done, a servant would open a pipe from underneath, and the water would flow freely through the pipe straight into the river, making a servant's work much easier to do.

Definitely more efficient.

--

.:CRASH:.

Sesshomaru got up from his position in the water, and looked around.

Nothing.

Someone had broken something. The noise had seemed so close yet so far away.

Sesshomaru got out of the water, and dried himself, then put his clothes on. He dressed himself with the usual armor and swords, and hurried outside.

--

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a pissed of male servant shouted.

"Sheesh... No need to be so mad. I just came to see someone, you know!" a young woman said.

The young green-eyed woman was standing with her hand on her hip, and the other possessed a staff. She wore a light green kimono with white flowers, but the color was already so light it was hard to see. She had pinned her hair in a bun with a fake white flower in place. Her obi was a leaf green color, while the outlines of the kimono were the same color. She had a heavy amount of green powder above her eyes (eye shadow) and her sandals were black. She had demanded to enter the palace grounds.

"This is the land of Lord Sesshomaru, and you are NOT welcome here!" screamed the male servant.

"Oi, whats going on here!" a middle-aged female servant ran up to the male and eyed the young green-eyed woman.

"I have business with your lord, OK!" fumed the green-eyed woman. She carried a piece of 'fancy paper' in her hand that previously occupied her hip.

"Even if you do, you have no business BREAKING THINGS!" said the male servant furiously.

"You broke something!" asked the female servant. She looked at the remnants of the once very expensive glass vase which had once stood on a pedestal.

The green-eyed woman sighed, and reveled in her thoughts.

_Jeez... Why'd I break it? This has gotten me into _more _trouble. Maybe he won't help me._

She remembered when she'd come into the castle forgetting her place. The idiotic male servant questioned her, and they got into a little argument. In her fury, she had accidentally taken her staff to point at the servant, but hitting an expensive glass vase in her wake. That had gotten her into A LOT more trouble.

_Trouble follows me everywhere doesn't it?_

Now a female servant had come in question, and was now beginning to clean up the mess, ignoring the fight between the two.

"What is wrong with you! First you demand something of me, like you're a god, and then you break something not of your own!" said the male servant.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Fine, if you want me to go away, I will!" The young woman in green scribbled something on the orange piece of paper. She threw it on the ground and put a random rock on it. She then threw some powder on the floor, causing a thick mist to flow about.

The two servants coughed rapidly, until the mist cleared, and they both looked up.

The young woman was gone.

"Wh-what happened! Where'd she go!" asked the female servant.

"I-I don't know! ... Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be pleased with this," replied the male servant.

"Pleased with what?" asked the ever-approaching Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" The two servants bowed down to their lord.

"...Pleased with what?" he repeated.

"Well...-" began the female.

"What is this mess?" asked Sesshomaru.

"A young girl came by not long ago. She was a hot-headed one, and had no manners whatsoever. She broke the glass vase that was previously on that pedestal over there." The male servant pointed. "Then she got frustrated, conjured some mist, and disappeared."

Sesshomaru eyed the servant and quickly turned to the mess. Remnants of little mist were still lingering.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air to catch the young woman's scent.

_Human..._

Sesshomaru stiffened as he realized this, and got quite angry when he thought of how a human dared trespass into his castle grounds, let alone break something of his. And according to the servants, she had made a tantrum.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" said a weary Rin.

Sesshomaru turned around to see his young ward, and waved the servants away.

"Up so early?"

Before Rin could answer an annoying voice chirped, "Lord Sesshomaru! What happened!"

"It seems that we had a human intruder," Sesshomaru replied.

"WHAT! How dare a human attack my lord's premises!" shouted Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away.

"Wait. Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going!" said Jaken.

"I must search for the young girl," replied Sesshomaru.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about the fancy paper!" asked Rin.

"What fancy pa-" started Sesshomaru, but he had turned to see the same kind of paper under a normal rock.

Sesshomaru picked it up, and Rin looked up to her master, expecting him to read it, which he did.

_My fair demon, _

_I apologize on coming on such short notice, but things have seemed to get desperate, and I wanted to get down to the point. I need your help. But it seems some things are unsettled about your castle. Maybe some other time. Sorry for the vase._

_Midori_

"... 'Some things are unsettled about your castle'?" asked Sesshomaru out loud. She meant the vase. How stupid.

This Midori, who he recently found out to be human, was asking for his help in exchange for her help with the little 'rascals,' which, by the way, was all her fault.

No, he would go out and track her down, demanding assistance. He didn't want to wait. She couldn't have gotten very far. She is after all only human.

Rin who had figured all of this stuff by herself, piped up, "Lord Sesshomaru? Why didn't Midori-sama just stay here, and work things out? It would have been easier instead of running away. I mean, it's just a vase, ne?"

"Because, Rin, she is a coward! Now who is this Midori, milord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in thought, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?" asked Rin, obviously concerned.

"I must search for the young girl," repeated Sesshomaru.

"But she doesn't want you to find her. She wants to meet you another time, ne?" said Rin.

Sesshomaru stopped to consider this and thought, _The sooner I find her, the sooner I don't have to keep Inuyasha and his friends..._

Sesshomaru turned to walk away and soon disappeared from the castle, running away to catch her scent.

--

The young green-eyed woman crouched down on the tree branch, spying on the castle. She had seen the two servants go away, and two beings approach the demon lord. Now the lord was walking away, and she supposed he was looking for her.

_Damn... He's looking for me! How can he not understand 'maybe some other time'?_

She knew demons had heightened senses, and that meant that this demon lord was going to sniff her out.

The woman pulled out some powder, and threw it on the ground, causing a little mist, but now as thick as before.

_Hmm... This will keep him of my trail._

She then chanted something, and went her way.

--

Sesshomaru soon picked up her scent, and ran toward the place. The little clearing had a little mist, but it was soon fading away. The place was full of the female human's stench. But it stopped there, and it didn't continue on any further. He was genuinely puzzled.

_The human masked her scent. Damn..._

He jumped really high, and soared over the trees, to see if he could find any person running around.

Damn! There was nothing. No one. He'd have to wait for another 'confrontation.' He hated waiting, and especially, not knowing.

He then turned around and head back to his castle.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you find her?" asked Rin.

"You mean that Midori girl?" asked Jaken.

"Who else?" said Rin.

"Oh. Well... Did you find her, milord?" asked Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be deep in thought, and didn't answer the question.

Rin took his silence as a 'no,' and said, "Oh well, Sesshomaru-sama; she'll come back, ne? Besides, all the other children need new clothes!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked up, and thought, _I have to finish some work, but I do remember my intention of getting Rin another kimono. That tailor should be arriving soon..._

Sesshomaru sighed, and said, "Occupy those children until the tailor arrives." With that, walked toward the exit, and went back outside, thinking of another idea, and leaving the other two in a daze.

--

"Ok! We're going to play a game, ok?" said Rin addressing the children.

"What kind of game, Rin-chan?" asked Kagome.

"Err... I don't know. What would you like to play?"

The children looked between one another, and were completely clueless.

"Where is Sesshy-sama?" asked Miroku.

"He's... err... doing some work," answered Rin.

"Oh."

"Let's go play with the ball..." said Inuyasha.

"Ok!" said Rin.

And they happily went along their path, looking for Rin-chan's ball.

--

Sesshomaru arrived at a poor hovel in the outskirts of a village. The humans had said there was a sorceress living there, and he had some interrogating to do. He kept stepping closer to the hovel, before an old woman came out. For an old human woman, she was pretty flexible, and she carried a stick with her.

He hated dealing with humans.

"What do ye want, demon?" she croaked.

"You are a sorceress, are you not?" asked Sesshomaru.

The woman looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yes, what of it?"

"Woman, do you know of any _Midori_?"

The woman thought for a long time before she said, "I think so..."

"Tell me what you know."

"She's another sorceress. She has protected her village for a long time, and she wears green, probably from her name, ne?"

"..."

"But I have only heard of her, I do not know her. She is no one of importance to me."

"Do _you_ know a spell to make others younger?"

"Make someone younger? Hmm... Ye mean immortality?"

"No. A spell to transform someone to a child."

"A child? Hmm... I think so..."

"Does it involve thick mist?"

"Err... yes."

"Is there a counter curse? One to reverse the effects?"

"Ye can reverse the effects... yes."

"Then you will assist me in getting rid of some children."

"Err... well, I can't."

"You must."

"Well... ye see... I can't reverse the curse. The one who placed the curse must reverse it. I assume this is Midori, correct?"

Sesshomaru had gotten excited for a moment, and now it was all gone. He growled and left the woman unanswered. And then he headed towards his castle.

_Damn..._

--

**Author's Note:**

OK... so I changed it. The Inuyasha-gumi will refer to Rin as Rin-chan...

This story originally was longer, but I cut it into two! Muwahwahwah... Ok

This was more story/plot than it was fluff... but too bad! Muwahwahwah. I have a feeling this story is going to be short. Damn...

Anyways read and review please!


	5. Tailor

Disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1. Thank you reviewers!

--

**Reviewers:**

_Signed:_

AZNgummigirl, Little Karma, inuluver12123, ladyc3

--

Rambling Life – Chapter 5: Tailor

--

Despite waking up early, the day had gone fast. And he was lucky enough to get most of his work done, despite the little children wreaking havoc with a ball. Lunch time had gone and passed, and soon, Sesshomaru found himself in his sanctuary of his office, drinking tea.

Soon a servant came in, and said, "Master, Madam Fujita has come, and is waiting in the Peach Room." She bowed and retreated behind the door.

Sesshomaru had gotten up, and exited the room, while heading towards the Peach Room.

Once he got there, he slid open the screen door, and entered it. Inside was a middle-aged female youkai with dark blue stripes, starting from her lower neck and ending on her lower cheeks. She had a box full of random clothes, and other kinds of cloth. There was a smaller box inside, and he knew it contained other supplies.

"Ah. Lord Sesshomaru! How do you fare?" she asked.

"Well. I presume the same goes for you, Fujita?" he answered.

Fujita smiled and said, "Yes. Now, I have gotten something for you." She pulled a kimono out of the box, and handed it to him. "Hmm... yes, I thought you would like it, even though you didn't order for anything. The kimono young Rin is here as well..." She started to dig through the box trying to find something.

Sesshomaru signaled for a servant, and told one to send for his young ward. Then he began to inspect his new kimono.

The haori was navy blue, and on the shoulder sleeves were silver designs stopping at the elbow. The hakama was pure black. The obi was pure white, except the silver lining on the sides. It was simple. The way he liked it. Even though it was quite dark, and he liked white better. Overall he was pleased with the gift.

"I know you are not particularly fond of blue and black, but I thought it would be good on you. Silk you know!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Oh you're welcome. Don't worry. If you do wear it, I suggest you wear some kind of cotton under it. Oh, and try not to get it ruined. A silk kimono is irreplaceable if cut, you know."

"Hmm... I'll keep that in mind. I presume my armor isn't ready."

"Huh? Oh! No, Haru said he wanted to make it shiny, and more durable, or something like that. He never listens to me anyways."

"Fujita."

"Hmm?"

"There is something else."

"What kind of something else, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I must ask you to make more clothes."

"That's alright. It's what I am here for, ne?"

"Well, yes, but...-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin came bursting in the room with Shippo in her hands, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Self explanatory, right Fujita?" said Sesshomaru.

Fujita nodded slowly, wide-eyed.

"Since when did you get so many wards, milord?" asked Fujita.

"They're only here temporarily. I only need you to make one set of clothes for each of them. Any more is not needed."

"Hai. Since they're so small, it will take lesser time."

"Fujita-sama will need their measurements, ne?" asked Rin.

"Of course," said Fujita.

Sesshomaru just stepped back and leaned against the wall, while he watched Fujita and the children.

"Ah, Rin-chan, I have your kimono."

Fujita gave the package to Rin, as she opened it up. Rin received a dark red kimono. It had golden thread designs in the middle. The sleeves were a darker red than the front, and the bottom of the kimono was dark orange-ish. The obi was the same orange color, and had golden lining on the sides.

Rin screamed in delight, and said, "Oooo, it's silk!" Then she bowed and said, "Thank you so very much Fujita-sama." Rin ran over to Fujita and gave her a small hug, while Fujita beamed at the child.

"Remember, Rin, you cannot wear it when we are traveling for it is silk," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Miroku went up to Rin and said, "Rin-chan, who is this?"

"Umm... This is Fujita-sama, who makes all the kimonos for me."

"Are we gonna get kimonos too?" asked Sango.

"Mm hmm," said Rin.

Sango and Kagome cheered a bit, but Miroku and Inuyasha were staring at them like they were dumb idiots, their heads cocked to the side.

"Ah, come here one of you! I need to get your measurements, and then you can tell me what kind of kimono you want, ne?" said Fujita.

Sango ran up to her, and Fujita began taking her measurements first. The arms, the torso, the chest, the neckline, and the legs. And she wrote them down on some paper.

"Ah, there we are. Now what is your name, young one?"

"Sango."

"Ah, young Sango. What kind of kimono would you like?"

"I want a pink kimono please."

"Pink? OK, if you say so. Just pink, no other color?"

"Err... maybe a little black."

"Ok. Now who's next?"

Kagome ran up to her, and told Fujita her name, after Fujita asked. Then Fujita began to take the measurements, and writing them down on a piece of paper. . The arms, the torso, the chest, the neckline, and the legs.

"Young Kagome, what kind of kimono would you like?"

"Umm... Can you give me... umm... a white kimono?"

"White... hmm... that's it?"

"Err... maybe black."

"White and black... done."

"Thank you Fujita-sama."

"No problem. Now who's next?"

Rin came up and said, "I think you need Shippo's too."

"Ah, Shippo is quite young." Fujita took hold of Shippo, and began taking measurements, and again writing them down on some paper. The arms, the torso, the chest, the neckline, and the legs.

"Now, what kind of kimono would Shippo like, Rin?"

"Umm..." considering the kimono Shippo was already wearing she said, "Blue?"

"Hmm... Ok."

Shippo poked Fujita's nose. "Ie ka to?" He was so confused and turned to Rin for answers, but didn't get any. Then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Ie ka to!"

"Shippo, it's just a tailor..." said Sesshomaru.

"Ba cka ta!"

Sesshomaru sighed and then led Shippo to Fujita, and pushed Shippo forward. According to Shippo, he didn't greet the tailor properly, and wondered why she was taking measurements, even though he let her.

Fujita smiled and poked Shippo in the nose. Shippo just stood there, confused, and holding his nose, wondering why someone would do that. And then he waved his arms in the air, and cried out. It looked like he was cheering.

"Cha tok nap la, ee ne te!"

Rin picked him up, and walked to the side of the wall. It was Miroku's turn.

"Eh, I'm Miroku."

"Hello Miroku. What kind of kimono would you like me to make for you?"

"A kimono..."

"Aha, of course, but what kind?"

"There are kinds?"

Fujita looked confused a moment, and then chuckled, "What color, dear?"

Miroku cocked his head to the side; put a finger on his lip, and his face had turned into a thoughtful frown. He thought for a bit.

"Uh... blue..."

"Ok... any other?"

"Black."

"Ok. Done, now I need your measurements."

Miroku turned to Rin, Sango, and Kagome, whilst they nodded their heads in approval, and he approached Fujita. She took the measurements, and then wrote them on paper. The arms, the torso, the chest, the neckline, and the legs.

"Done, now who's next?"

Everyone turned their heads toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was completely dazed as to why Fujita would want to take his own measurements. 1. She already had them, unless she threw them away. 2. He didn't need a kimono anyways, since he just got one. So now he was totally confused as to why they all stared at him.

Little did he know, there was a two feet hanyou toddler gripping on the edges of Sesshomaru's hakama.

There was only one more person to take measurements, right?

Sesshomaru looked down behind him.

Inuyasha.

Oh, so that's why...

--

"Nii-san? Who's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"No."

Sesshomaru sighed. He flicked one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Your ears are useless."

"OW!"

"..."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Who is that, nii-san?"

Sesshomaru sighed, once again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Fujita."

"Who is Fujita?"

"The tailor."

"What tailor?"

"The youkai before you."

"But there are so many," said Inuyasha gesturing to the servants in the room.

Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha couldn't be that dumb, could he? No, he was just vexing him on purpose.

"This is getting us nowhere!"

"What is getting who somewhere?" asked Inuyasha with a thoughtful frown.

Sesshomaru growled. Instantly, Inuyasha's ear drooped, but his expression remained the same.

Fujita chuckled.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, nii-san?"

"Go. To. Fujita. Now."

Inuyasha looked from Fujita to Sesshomaru, and then back again. Then he thought for a while, and then took a step towards Fujita. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's expressionless faced narrowed his eyes at him.

Inuyasha continued forward, until he was a few steps in front of Fujita.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Hello, I'm Fujita."

"Inuyasha."

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Ah, now what kind of kimono would you want?"

Inuyasha thought for a long time then said, "White..."

"No other color? Just white?"

"Yup..."

Fujita quirked an eyebrow, and shook her head. "OK, now come here, so I can take your measurements."

Inuyasha approached her, and Fujita began, and as always, scribbled them down on paper. The arms, the torso, the chest, the neckline, and the legs.

"Done. Is that all milord?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Fujita turned towards the box, and began to rummage around."

Sesshomaru gestured for a servant, and made sure Fujita had a comfortable room of her own.

"Fujita."

Fujita stopped.

"Yes, milord?"

"Cotton."

"Cotton? What cotton?"

"The new kimonos are to be cotton. Nothing special."

"Ah, can do milord!"

Sesshomaru walked away, with the curious children in tow.

--

The day passed without any colorful events. Sesshomaru was very grateful, for the time he spent on the work he had that had piled up on his desk, and now it was all cleared. The children had run around outside, in the gardens, careful not to 'ruin' the flowers.

At the end of the day, the kids had bathed, and retired. Inuyasha had made a tantrum, but Sesshomaru had subdued him easily enough. The same old woman had bathed them again, and Inuyasha had let her wash him, but had pouted the entire time. Sango and Kagome needed no help this time, but it was a different story for the boys. This time Miroku bathed with Inuyasha, and after both had bathed, they ran out, and ran around the floor, naked, and screaming, attempting to stir trouble. They had certainly done that, and Sesshomaru had flat out refused to go after them for he had no desire to see Inuyasha's and Miroku's manhood?... no boy-hood, and he had left it up to the servants, in that quarter to chase the boys, which they did, and eventually caught them. Unfortunately, they had left soapy footprints in their wake. The old woman had bathed Shippo easily enough. And then they were left for bed.

The time the kids turned back to normal and left Sesshomaru's palace couldn't be sooner.

--

**Author's Note:**

Fujita: field in Japanese; a name for both genders

Haru: born in spring in Japanese; a name for males

Peach Room: In Rurouni Kenshin, there was a teahouse with many different rooms, and to distinguish these, they gave the rooms colors. I just stole the idea. Then again the White House has that too.

youkai: it actually means mononoke, which is phantom, ghost, or spectre, but demon can work too... I am used to reading youkai, but I don't usually write it.

haori: upper half of kimono; coat; I'm not good at describing it, you should know

hakama: lower half of kimono (kind of like pants); man's formal divided skirt

obi: sash

kimono: you should know... Japanese clothes

Some random Japanese stuff that you should know:

hai: yes

aa: Oh! Alas! ; yes

ie: no

ano: uh

chichi/oto: daddy/dad/pop (informal)

chichiue/oto-san: father (formal)

hahaue/oka-san: mother (formal)

haha/oka: mommy, mom (informal)

arigatou: Thank you

onegai: please

souka: is that so/ All right

jii-chan: grandpa

inu: dog

neko: cat

kitsune: fox

miko: priestess

houshi: monk

taijiya: demon exterminator

hentai: pervert

I was just thinking of something odd... Sesshomaru in his loincloth! Muwahwahwah...

Read and Review!

I know nothing about making clothes. I just made it up.

(I usually don't write Sesshoumaru, but I write Sesshomaru. I don't mind either one really. I don't care. But when you watch the anime in Japanese, the original one, and you press the subtitle button, it translates into Sesshomaru. But, really, it shouldn't matter, as long as you know who it is. Who cares, y'know?)


End file.
